Middle Earth's End
by alondo
Summary: Melkor is crazed, the ages in the void have turned his mind to madness. Has he found a way out, to wreak havoc on the now peaceful world of Middle Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Melkor, master of the void screamed in his madness. Crazied is so light a word to use in light of the madness this god among men had become. Countless centuries had past since he last set his eyes on Middle Earth. He looked down, catching a glance of his body and hands that were now outstreched, fists balled tightly. A mad laugh rang out into the nothingness, Melkor a maddened shamble of his prior self. The void utterly dark, yet in constant twilight, a contradiction among many that if pondered would drive anyone to maddness. Yet in Melkor's craze he kept his will to return to the place where he had fought so hard to control. He would find revenge on all that had opposed him, even the father himself.

For the first mellinium or so after being cast into the void he had done only a few things, one being constantly clawing at the iron crown that now was fit around his neck like a collar for a beaste. He had also ran over his deeds in his mind, countless time, he new his mistakes and new that on the day of his inevitable return he would not make the same ones again. As the centuries past, he felt fear and hopelessness well up in his chest, and it took all his mental strength to surpress his panic. Slowly his mind turned to the madness, and the chaos, yet perfect geometry of the void. Now as the time for his return drew close his madness reach it's peek, his mind a true form of evil, beyond what it had been long before.

Even in his madness he kept his intelligence, his cold, hard wit. Calculated efforts to break the bond around his throat and burst from his etternal prison were made, each failure inflamed his anger and madness, and everyone brought him more strength and will to destroy those who had done this to him. Finally one day in one of his most crazied furries yet it came to him, like a light breaking through a dark cloud. A song slowly drifted from his twisted mouth, so beautiful it could bring tears to any mans eyes. As he sung the iron collar around his neck began to rattle and fell, deep into the void, becoming an ever smaller dot in the nothingness. As the iron collar fell away Melkor felt a tugging infront of him, pulling his away from this place of madness, and as suddenly as he had been thrown in more that two ages agao, he was out, back into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment the bright lights of the world long forgotten to him, blinded him. Melkor stood, dazed, the twilight of the void had set his eyes use to one amount of light. The bright sun of the dessert beat down hot on his face, a sensation that he welcomed. When he was adjusted to the brightness he looked around, distant mountains to the north, the sun set just south in the sky. He pondered his knowledge of Middle Earth, pouring over the world in his mind.

"Ah, yes, I must be in the straits of the world."

Little did Melkor know of the great change of the geography. When the land was cast down everything changed, and he would have a rude awakening. He first began north but he became angered as he did not remember the terrain. Yes three ages would have changed the world but not so much. So he became angered a cryed out to the world, and his old servants perceived.

Melkor's madness and anger welled up in his soul, again, and this time he remembered his power, and he came to a break between two hills and there he stopped. With his left hand he cast down a crater in the earth, and with his left hand he threw down another parcel of land.

From each of these craters there came two fissures, and from each fissure came one creature, each different.

The first creature that crawled from the far left fissure in the left crater was strange and mangled.

It crotched like a goblin, and had a head much the same as one, but was larger and more muscled. From its mouth protruded to large fangs that hung like sickles below his jaw almost a hand's length, but they were not like normal teeth, they moved to and fro at the creature's will. It's eyes were yellowed and the pupil was a deep red-brown, its large protruding brow had no hair on it like a human but was more like scale covered, more like a lizard of sorts. It's skin looked much of the same tone as an orc, green-grey, faint and pale. This creature crawled from its fisure and at once came to it's new masters side, where it waited.

From the next fisure, on the same side came a larger creature. It looked like a orc but was larger, and fiercer in action, it moved swiftly, with a sureness like the ura-ki. Its skin was black as char, and it stood almost 3 feet taller than a man. His forearms were large, and on the bottom side there was a protruding bone that like a razors edge. This one had hair on his head though it was oily and black as night. He too came to his master and stood in silent vigle.

On Melkor's right side, the fissure closest to him, there came a creature much resembling a drake of old, and it was mighty and large.Wings sprouted from it's back and beat lifting the creature further out of it's hole. It roared as it pulled itself from the ground. Its scales and hide were red, but hinted with black, and his face was striped with black. It's claws were long and mighty, and it called out it a voice recognizable but inhuman. As it finished it's tirade it came to stand beside the dark lord.

The final creature was much like a balrog it sight, but any wizard or valar could have felt it's fierce power boiling in it's soul. In it's left hand there was a whip, blazing with shadow and fire, and in its right hand there was a sheild made of the black iron of the north, it too was blazing with darkness and fire. It took two steps which moved the ground under it's feet to stand beside his master. So there was completion of his generals, and next he would summon his old followers from there graves, unless they still continued his work without his knowledge.


End file.
